1. Field
The present invention relates to printing head and, more particularly, to a high precision needle-type printer head.
2. Prior Art
Needle heads that produce sharp printing are known from the prior art represented by European Pat. No. 0075342 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,713 to Rossopoulos and by U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,835 to Martin et al wherein the needle heads offset two rows of needles in order to obtain a sharp, clear print.